Drosselmeyer's Puppet
by NowASleepyDoe
Summary: A brief glimpse into the world of the observer. Everyone's favorite puppet- Edel san!   zura!


Hiya! I wrote this pretty much on a whim, but I think it came out pretty good. It's kind of a dabble/one shot story, as I'm not sure if I'm going to add more or not.

It's about Edel, Drosselmeyer's puppet and her view of things. (Well, my take on her view). She is a delightfully insightful little puppet XD

(p.s This is my first story on here and reviews would be lovely! ^_^)

* * *

><p><em>Tick... tick... tick... tick... <em>

_Always and always, tick tick tick... It is all I have ever known, tick tick tick. Created for a purpose, grown into a dream. _

_Fulfilled or not, a dream is a dream. _

_Tick... tick... tick... _

_One should be careful, always cautious, because sometimes, a once sturdy decision... turns into a doubt. _

_Doubts quickly evolve into a choice, a new destination. _

_Tick tick tick tick... _

_It is for me to see, but not to intervene, for I am what I was created to do. _

_Does that mean, without a doubt, I am nothing but a mere puppet?_

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick... _

_A puppet who shall tear her strings, is a puppet who isn't freed, but born anew. _

* * *

><p>"Gems, precious stones that glitter in the sunlight, each filled with the heart's desire..."<p>

The lone merchant stands alone under the shade of a tall tree, her bright circus clothes quite out of place in the old-fashioned town of Kinkan. Strange, teal colored hair piled high on top of her head, misty indigo eyes scanning the crowd as she consistently turns the lever on her intricate, musical box. A cheery chime flows from within the little box as she continues to coo quietly to the passing crowd of her box's cargo, row upon row of sparkling rainbow stones. She does not expect many to be sold.

_Tick... tick.. tick... _

The crowd of people continue on their way, taking no notice of the colorful merchant, nor she them. Music continues to drift from the box, their tantalizing tune twisting down the street into the deaf ears of the oblivious as they continue with errands and daily life.

_TICK... TICK... TICK... TICK... _

Everything freezes. The crowd and bright colors of the city dim, as though a veil was thrown over the entire town. The merchant, however, is as vivacious as ever and her consistent turning of her musical box's lever never ceases. Her eyes remain focused on her now stiff, black and white crowd, as though she was not even aware of the sudden change.

"_Ehehhehhehhehhhehhheh... Edel san..." _

The voice is high and raspy, that of an old man's yet it is detached and eerie as though it no longer belongs. Edel doesn't move or acknowledge the disembodied voice, she merely continues to turn the box's lever.

"_You've become difficult Edel san... however am I to continue my story with a reluctant puppet? Oh woe! The story just has to move forward and to do that I need a _compliant _puppet! _"

At this, Edel stops turning the lever and speaks as if to no one in particular,

"A rushing stream cannot be forced to freeze in the summer."

Edel having said her part, placed a delicate doll-like hand back onto the box's lever and continued to turn it, the music instantly filled the deep silence. In the gray leaves of the tree, a face appeared a sour expression twisting its features. The face was wrinkled with age and frowns with two hollow amber eyes glaring out of its pale mask. Long, tangled white hair framed the old man's face and he was wearing an odd hat with mismatched feathers stuck into it.

"_No! You are becoming too disobedient! What use are you to me if you begin to _feel?_ No no no, absolutely not!"_

As though a wave had enveloped the town, color rushed back to its places and everyone was moving again. The hustle and bustle of Kinkan returned in a mere instant as though nothing had interrupted at all.

And to the ignorant, nothing ever had.

Everyone failed to notice that the joyful music had disappeared, along with its merchant and her gems.

The tree no longer shadowed a puppet.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's short. That's why it's a one-shotdrabble thingy am I right? :D Please review if you'd like! Thank you for reading. ~


End file.
